In differential electronic circuits (e.g., analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuits, integrator circuits, programmable gain amplifiers, etc.), a common mode voltage is typically set to midway between the high power supply rail and the low power supply rail to achieve maximum dynamic range on the input and output of the circuits.